BADAI DALAM JIWA from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Peristiwa ini terjadi satu hari sebelum Hokuto mencegah pertarungan antara Fou dan Ron. Kini… aku hanya duduk di punggung B’T-ku seraya memandang langit senja. Menemaniku dalam setiap perenungan kalbu. Mengorek jawab dalam jiwa… untuk apa aku hidup?


**BADAI DALAM JIWA **

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** _Kita no Hokuto_

**Time Line :** Satu hari sebelum Hokuto mencegah pertarungan antara Fou dan Ron

Kini… aku hanya duduk di punggung B'T-ku seraya memandang langit senja. Seperti biasa, Max selalu setia bersamaku. Menemaniku dalam setiap perenungan kalbu. Mengorek jawab dalam jiwa… untuk apa aku hidup?

Selintas terbayang kembali wajah ayah dan kak Subaru. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ya… bom atom telah meluluhlantakkan tubuh mereka tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Di hari yang sama, di depan mataku, ibu tewas dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuh. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun? Tak ada kata yang mampu menjelaskan kekalutan batinku kala itu. Luka akibat radiasi turut menambah sakit tubuh dan jiwaku. Aku pun roboh dalam keputusasaan dan tangis.

Di antara runtuhnya keping demi keping jiwaku, _Machine Empire_ mengulurkan tangan untuk menyatukannya kembali. Mereka menyelamatkan hidupku, juga telah memberiku bekal untuk menjadi…._Kita no Reishou_.

Sampai detik ini aku mampu bertahan dengan mengenang kebaikan keluargaku. Mereka seolah telah mendorongku untuk terus bertahan melewati berbagai badai kehidupan yang terus menerpaku dalam kesendirian.

Semilir angin sore membelai rambutku perlahan. Ayah seorang dokter yang handal. Karena itu, aku memilih mengikuti jejaknya. Dan kini… julukanku adalah _Master Doc_! Dokter terbaik di Area. Menolong sesama dengan sumpah setia pada _Machine Empire_. Aku rasa pengabdianku adalah hal yang lumrah. Aku pasti sudah mati kalau saja teknologi _Machine Empire_ tidak menyokong hidupku. Apa keputusanku ini salah?

_Machine Empire_ ingin merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik dengan teknologi canggihnya. Menghentikan perang dan menciptakan kedamaian di muka bumi. _Machine Empire_ telah menyelamatkan anak-anak yatim piatu akibat korban perang serta mendidik mereka menjadi prajurit-prajurit tangguh kerajaan. Bukankah semua itu demi kebaikan dunia? Namun kenapa aku justru merasa bimbang?

Lima tahu yang lalu, _Nishi no Karen_ memberiku sel Rafaelo saat ia hendak melarikan diri dari Area karena membelot. Rafaelo, B'T paling hebat yang pernah dibuat _Machine Empire_. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendekatinya. Bahkan kami para _Reishou_ tidak bisa melihatnya, apalagi menyentuhnya.

Tetapi, sel ini sungguh mengerikan! Aku merogoh saku jubah dokterku dan mengeluarkan 'kapsul' yang berisi sel Rafaelo. Sel hijau ini terus berdenyut-denyut. Padahal aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memusnahkannya. Membakarnya dengan suhu yang dapat meleburkan baja, bahkan membekukannya dengan suhu dimana tak ada satu organisme pun dapat hidup. Namun ia tetap tumbuh! Hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun, dari 1 sel, Rafaelo telah tumbuh menjadi sebesar telapak tangan. Bulu romaku bergerak naik.

Makhluk apa ini? Apa dunia akan tetap damai jika makhluk seperti moster ini dibiarkan tumbuh? Aku menggelengkan kepala keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk ini dari benakku. TIDAK! Tidak mungkin! Bukankah _Machine Empire_ adalah Dewa? Bukankah dia penyelamat umat manusia? Bukankah _Machine Empire_ telah menyelamatkan aku, Fou, Ron, Karen, juga seluruh prajurit lain?

Namun mengapa demi menculik Prof. Koutarou, _Machine Empire_ tega mengorbankan puluhan ribu nyawa? Juga menyekap banyak ilmuwan yang menentangnya di _Under Hell_? Mengapa harus ada kami, _Shireishou_ dan _Shichimashiou_, pasukan kehormatan khusus untuk menyingkirkan penentang-penentang Machine Empire? Ach… aku memejamkan mata erat-erat dan tertunduk lemah. Semakin banyak aku merenung, semakin banyak pertanyaan di benakku yang membutuhkan jawaban.

Kata-kata Karen sebelum pergi kembali terngiang. "Hokuto, aku hanya mencari kebenaran hakiki! Kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi oleh _Machine Empire_… makhluk yang terus kita anggap sebagai Dewa! Karena aku percaya, kebenaran sejati hanya bisa kau temui kala kau mau membuka hatimu…!!!"

Matahari semakin menghilang di ufuk Barat. Hawa dingin mulai menyergap dan akhirnya aku terbatuk perlahan. Ah… penyakit akibat radiasi nuklir yang kuidap sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini. Aku bangkit.

"Hokuto-_sama_, saatnya untuk penyuntikan serum anti body…." Max kembali mengingatkanku. Kujawab dengan anggukan dan senyum. Ya… senyum adalah hal sederhana yang dapat aku lakukan untuk berusaha tetap tegar.

Satu hari berlalu lagi. Jawaban yang kucari belum kutemukan jua. Akan tetapi aku percaya...suatu saat nanti, secercah sinar akan menerangi jiwaku. Kini aku memang belum tahu apakah aku berada di pihak yang benar atau di pihak yang salah. Namun, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menimbulkan banjir air mata dan darah di muka bumi. Karena aku sangat membenci kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah.

Max turun perlahan menembus permukaan tanah dan menerobos lapisan dasar bumi yang kelam. Sekelam perasaanku saat ini….

**THE END**

**Sort Dictionary :**

Kita no Reishou : Penjaga Roh dari Utara

Shireishou : Empat Penjaga Roh

Nishi no Karen : Karen dari Barat

Hokuto-sama : Tuan Hokuto

Fanfic kedua yang aku buat. Maybe dibuat 2002. Aku jg dah lupa tanggalnya. Lucu kalau baca naskah aslinya krn ada beberapa kesalahan ttg nama character. Ahaha bener-bener pas awal2 aku ngefans ama B'T X Maaf tata bahasanya rada aneh. Baru iseng2 coba buat fanfic. ehehehe


End file.
